<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>come in from the rain by YPethauPwysigIawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191449">come in from the rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YPethauPwysigIawn/pseuds/YPethauPwysigIawn'>YPethauPwysigIawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Competent Jaskier | Dandelion, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gentle Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Living Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:26:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YPethauPwysigIawn/pseuds/YPethauPwysigIawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is enough world outside your door to crush you, and so the only solution is to create your own smaller one within the four walls. To keep it well loved and have it well kept. To have someone there to care for and to be cared for by.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>come in from the rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not my native language, new mistakes to be made and cherished every day. Bob Ross the heck out of English language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt is dozing off on the couch when Jaskier finally arrives home, and he is stirred awake by the telltale sound of a turning lock.</p><p>As the clocks are nearing midnight, Jaskier forgoes his usual loud greeting and moves silently around the darkened flat and across the corridor, no doubt strewing his dripping coat and wet shoes along the way. The dim light of the living room lamp draws him in like a moth, and soon enough there he is, peeking in from behind the doorframe. His eyes smile when his stare meets Geralt's, although his mouth is hesitant to follow. </p><p>"Hi" Jaskier says softly and moves to sit on the armrest at Geralt's feet. He curls there, props his bent elbows on drawn up knees, and his chin on fisted hands. He has wet patches on his shoulders and thighs, no doubt from where his coat soaked through. Geralt answers with a nod and a hum, a sound practically representative of the late night time they find themselves in. For a while they just sit there and study each other, no words passing between them, the heavy rain outside filling the silence. It's funny, Geralt thinks, how you can look at a face another day older, and see a face another bit more precious. He takes in the freckled pale complexion, ears reddened from the wind, nose leaking just so from the humidity outside, messed up kitchen scissors haircut and he thinks "I love you" but doesn't say it just yet. But maybe he should, because what leaves Jaskier's mouth next is too far off from what's on Geralt's mind.</p><p>"Are you cross with me?" Jaskier asks, his expression open to the point of vulnerability, and of course Geralt isn't. He says as much, reaching out to pull Jaskier down onto the couch and wrapping him in a throw and a loose hug. "Of course I'm not" he murmures into Jaskier's hair as the other settles against him with a sigh, his wet fringe plastering itself to Geralt's skin just above his collarbone "a bit ruffled by another last minute change of plans" he feels Jaskier grimace against his chest but continues before he can be interjected "a bit bamboozled by the apparent agenda of the newborns nowadays".</p><p>That gets him a reaction, Jaskier snorts and pushes himself up on one elbow, some of the sleepy haze that started glazing over his eyes dissipating</p><p>"Did you really just use the term bamboozled?"</p><p>"Not that you can prove it. Your testimony against mine and if you take me to court I will claim senility and hearing loss on your part" and Geralt is expecting scandalized banter, but all he gets is a thoughtful pause. </p><p>"Environmental risk. Infants seem to scream louder and louder even as I am getting more and more deaf. Senility, huh?" Jaskier says at last and drops back down "After today? Honestly, my wrinkles have wrinkles".  It is clear that a part of his rant is just Jaskier's usual dramatics, but the other part is him being genuinely exhausted after a twelve-turned-sixteen-hour shift in a busy delivery unit. </p><p>Geralt listens, really listens and remembers, as Jaskier goes on about his admittedly very long day. Apart from a thorough list of the days deliveries complete with weights and measurements, which Geralt now has a separate compartment in his brain for, Jaskier always shares news from his colleagues, or stories from his commute, or remarks on something or other he saw a poster for. Geralt feels the devotion and admiration grow within him every time he listens to Jaskier go on like this, about his completely ordinary bright life that somehow is the best thing to ever fucking happen.</p><p>"Geralt? Any dinner left or did I lose my entitlement?" The hesitant question brings him back to there and then. Just like its four unlucky predecessors, their evening date night fell prey to six unexpected labours, one of them twin and one a breech, all of them, thank goodness, successful. Four hours is nothing of a cost when it buys seven tiny people a safe passage into this world.  </p><p>As it is, Jaskier's half of the roast is waiting in the oven, probably a tad dried up by now. Still amazingly, unbelievably, otherwordly exquisite and delicious, as Jaskier informs him inbetween bites, if he is to be believed. Geralt doesn't let it show, but he is glad for the praise. He is also glad to see Jaskier eat Vegetables, Identifiable Ones at that, and also ones that are Not A Form Of Potato. Health workers and kindergartners often share a diet, not by choice but by necessity. </p><p>He decides not to dwell on that, and  instead keeps their wine glasses filled and shares bits and bobs of his own day. Accounting 9-5 doesn't make for the most thrilling tales, but to an unaware observer it would seem to, if they were to go by Jaskier's reactions alone. Just as he is an enthusiastic speaker, he is an equally engaged and involved  listener. Always hungry for words, but as of now also hungry for food.</p><p>"Do you want me to run you a bath?" he asks as Jaskier is getting a second helping of dessert. Jaskier freezes mid move, considers the spatula of berry crumble, and finally sets it on his own plate.</p><p>"You choose" he says, maintaining eye contact with the silverware "because it is either sex or the bath. I don't think I can stay awake for both. I'm sorry." Jaskier says with a sheepish expression, failing to hide it behind a glass of wine. </p><p>To that Geralt stands up from the table and leans into Jaskier's space, kisses the corner of his lips. Pulls away when Jaskier tries to lean into it. Jaskier has been so apologetic when he called earlier to let Geralt know his shift will probably be running over. There is not a selfish bone in his body, Geralt muses, as he heads into the bathroom to open the taps. He knows Jaskier has showered in the hospital so he doesn't really need the bath. He also knows how tense Jaskier must be after sixteen hours constantly on his feet and how sex would probably feel to him like being jostled on a washing machine, especially straight after dinner. So Geralt makes sure the water is just right, pours in the herbal salt, and goes to fetch Jaskier and their wine glasses as the bath fills up slowly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second chapter will surprise you just as much as the first one surprised me, since this whole fic grew from an idea for a certain scene that only comes much later</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>